poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' place found at last
Here's how Thomas' found his place at last! In Thomas' Place as a Prime. bright sphere surrounds OpThomas Prime Supreme and he returns to Thomas and friends James: Whoa. Now that can give a headache. a hand on his head Pinkie: That was amazing! Megatrain was all like.... blasting sounds But you guys were just..... a explosive sound along with sword clashing Optimus: Well, Thomas. I see you've now found your place as a Prime. Thomas: I did! Princess Celestia: Your place, is to lead the new Trainbots as the last Train-Prime! Minka Mark: ALRIGHT!! YOU FINALLY FOUND YOUR PLACE!!! Twilight: I'm so happy for you, I could hug you! ears droop down If only I could. Princess Luna: I believe we can grant that. and Luna grow Twilight to a size equivalent to Thomas' Twilight: Gasp! and Thomas embrace Thomas: It feels nice to hug you. Twilight: I know! Spencer: Guys, Princess, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for betraying you guys. Princess Celestia: But you have helped us, defeated Megatrain. Spencer: Yes, I have. Thomas; Oh right, go of Twilight for a moment Optimus, this belongs to you. Optimus the Matrix back Optimus: Thank you, Thomas. the Matrix back into his own chest Thomas: You're welcome. Edward: You're a really useful Prime, Thomas. Percy: his arm over Thomas' shoulder The greatest Prime ever! Gordon: The best! James: The greatest! Brian: The greatest ever and my best friend ever!! Henry: We are under your command. Hiro: After all, you are the one to leads us, right? Thomas: Right! and Twilight hug again Twilight: It'll be nice to have you like this, OpThomas Prime. Optimus: Yes indeed, Twilight. Princess Celestia: We shall have a celebration. Princess Luna: Indeed. Spencer: WAIT A MINUTE! How come I'm not a robot, like you guys?! J.J.: Don't even push it Spencer, you already have an evil clone robot version of yourself. Brian: Besides, you betrayed the Autobot's code. "Never join the Decepticon's side" and you did just that. Spencer: Oh right. Optimus: narrating Today, one of my close friends has found his destiny in the Autobots. He has done something so amazing that he earned himself the privilege to be a Prime. But now, he is now a true Prime; a Train-Prime. His destiny is to lead the future Trainbots here now. He has kept to the Prime's code and put his friends' lives in front of his own, like I taught him to do so. He and his friends alone, defeated the Great Megatrain: leader of the Deceptitrains, and now they are now officially transforming robots. I, am Optimus Prime and I send this message to tell how a simple tank engine who was just the Equestrian Princess' student became a Prime. to Patchy Patchy: I'm glad you all enjoyed the movie. Potty: What do you know? He is a robot. And he ''did ''fight Megatrain! Patchy: Not only that, Tirek's dead! And I'm glad that Spencer changed his ways, when Megatrain betrayed. Potty: Also I got a surprise. Patchy: You got rid of the robot android cyborg?! Potty: Nope, even better. Patchy: Potty, I guess I really misjudged you… looks What the-?!! is at a drum set, and the robot is DJ-ing, as strobe lights go off Song: "When Worlds Collide" ::When worlds collide Potty: Pretty sweet, eh? ::You can run ::But no can hide ::When worlds collide ::You'll laugh so hard ::You'll swear you've died ::When worlds collide ::Hold my hand ::I'll be your guide ::When worlds collide ::Buckle...buckle...buckle up for the sweetest ride ::And prepare to have your mind blown wide ::When worlds collide ::When worlds collide, it's a curious thing ::Bet you never heard a robot and a caveman sing ::In his metal chest are some working parts ::How is that different from my beating heart? ::I'm from the future, and I'm from the past ::But that don't mean this friendship wasn't built to last ::He was made in a lab, and I was born in a cave ::So let me hear you holler for this inter-era rave Squidward: Future! Potty: Word! SpongeTron: I am SpongeTron. ::You, you, you, you can run ::But no can hide ::When worlds collide shuts his mouth with his hook. The lighting returns to normal Potty: Well. Bye, kids. movie ends with the "Transformers: Prime theme" playing during the end credits Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion Category:Ending scenes